


feel the beat

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, platonic anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé drags Anakin to single's night in a cantina and Obi-Wan surprises everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the beat

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: intergalacticfuckup.tumblr.com

Anakin struggled as Padmé dragged him to the singles night in a cantina on Coruscant soon after he and Obi-Wan had returned from a mission. He tried to explain to his best friend that relationships were against the Jedi code but she insisted, telling him he needed to unwind.   
“Padmé, this is completely unnecessary! Besides, Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships anyway.” He complained, stumbling behind her through the understreets, miles below the worlds they both inhabited usually.  
“Anakin, you need to relax, most people are here looking for company just for the night and you need to get over that master of yours.” She teased him lightly, knowing the chances of Anakin forgetting Obi-Wan, even if he did hook up tonight, were slim to none. Anakin blushed.  
“I don't love him, Padmé.” He tried to assert but she just threw a grin his way, giggling as they approached the cantina door. They entered the noisy bar and Anakin was looking around when Padmé yanked him into a corner roughly, shushing him and pointing to the group that had pooled on the dance floor.   
There, dressed in much less than Jedi robes, stood a very promiscuous Obi-Wan dancing to the beat, drink in hand. Anakin and Padmé’s jaws had dropped as Obi-Wan was quite graceful and had everyone’s attention immediately on him. He dropped slowly and rose as the bridge of the song played in the background. He launched back into his routine of movements, dipping his body low and flinging his arms in calculated rhythm. Anakin was in a trance and Padmé was outright done with the situation. So much for getting over him, she thought bitterly.   
“Anakin, did you know he came to these?” Anakin’s attention snapped to her and he shook his head quickly before returning his attention to Obi-Wan in the center. The song came to an end and men approached Obi-Wan, looking very interested in going home with him. Anakin felt jealousy flare in the pit of his stomach and before he even registered with what he was doing he had pushed forward toward the dance floor, ignoring Padmé’s shouts of “Wait!” “STOP!” and “Anakin what are you doing?” He approached the red head on the dance floor and slipped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, surprising the man who Anakin was sure, had Anakin been a stranger, would have knocked Anakin on his ass for the act. Instead, Obi-Wan looked shocked, his mouth forming a round o-shape.  
“Hey babe, enjoying yourself?” Anakin said to Obi-Wan in front of his admirers. Obi-Wan tenses in Anakin’s arms and Anakin can sense his confusion in the force.  
Anakin, wha-“ Anakin interrupts him by biting on his ear to which Obi-Wan let out a gasp. The admirers dispersed, not willing to upset someone with Anakin’s level of intimidation. Obi-Wan frowned and wished for them to return so he could get laid that night.  
“Anakin, what is it exactly that you are doing here and why did you put on a show for all of those men.” He gave Anakin his best disapproving look but Anakin was not having it tonight, trapping Obi-Wan with his body thoroughly.   
“Obi-Wan, I didn't know you were quite the dancer-” Obi-Wan blushed again and tried to wiggle out of Anakin’s grip which only tightened. He could feel Anakin’s pleasure at the situation through the force and glowered at his former padawan as Anakin continued, “-but actually Padmé brought me to relieve stress or something. She heard about it from Bail.” Obi-Wan flushed at the mention, making Anakin curious, had something happened between Obi-Wan and Senator Organa here? He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him and in all honesty it was probably good he didn't know, he didn't want to commit treason by murdering a Senator. Actually, he gave it a second thought, the chancellor might pardon him, he’d always been fond of Anakin. He shook away the thought, looking back at the shorter Jedi in his arms.   
“Ah, I see. And where is Senator Amidala? I should've figured she wasn't far, if you're getting in to trouble you usually involve her.” Anakin scoffed indignantly as Obi-Wan sighed deeply.  
“Well since you’ve scared away all my takers tonight, would you like to be my dance partner?” This stumped Anakin, did that mean sex? Because sign him up. He was disappointed to find that Obi-Wan really meant dance as he lead them further onto the dancer and swayed to the beginning of the song. Anakin wasn't going to deny the offer but he hoped Obi-Wan knew he wasn't graceful.  
“Try to keep up, young one. Since you so rudely disposed of my other potential partners, you're going at my pace.” Anakin felt fear bloom in his chest but kept up with Obi-Wan as he began his moves, following his former master with precision. People looked on in awe as the two Jedi, who tonight looked nothing like Jedi, danced in synchrony. Padmé cheered from the sidelines, genuinely impressed with the two. Piano beat in the background and bass bumping, Anakin felt himself being swept away with Obi-Wan in the moment, unable to focus on anything but him. The singing is low until the girl comes in and the sound drops out except for her and the piano, slowly building again. At this Obi-Wan slows down considerably, lowering towards the floor and moving his hips in calculated rhythm. Anakin stayed with him easily, their force connection working in his benefit as he can better predict Obi-Wan’s movements.  
Obi-Wan shines with a thin layer of sweat and Anakin feeling the sweat pouring down his face as the beat undeniably moves through him, his regular t-shirt and black jeans sticking to him uncomfortably. For a three minute song Obi-Wan included lots of movement and Anakin has never been more enamored than in that moment, his heart swept away with the movement of their arms and bodies. Obi-Wan’s shimmery tank top and black… leggings? allowed him more access but Anakin did keep up and at the end of the dance Obi-wan smiled widely, giving Anakin a hug.  
“You did okay but maybe next time don't cheat with the force.” Obi-Wan laughed and Anakin shrugged unapologetically.   
“I’d rather you let me be your dance partner every night then let one of those slime balls touch you.” Obi-Wan looked at him and laughed a little before he made his way to the bar.  
“I would've done a different kind of dance with them, Anakin, don't be silly.” The jealousy returned and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, his irritation showing through his features. Obi-Wan looked at him curiously in response.  
“Why different? Am I not good enough for that kind of dance with you?” Obi-Wan now startled back and looked up at Anakin in shock.  
“Anakin no of course you're good enough I just hardly think it would be appropriate.” Anakin bristled with anger at this.  
“Why?! Because of the council?! Jedi are allowed to have relations as long as they don't form attachments and you and I are both of legal consenting age!” He argued but Obi-Wan shook his head and held up a finger to silence him.  
“Because I raised you, you said it yourself I'm the closest thing you have to a father. And because of your connection to Senator Amidala! You two have been carrying on an affair for as long as I can remember!’ Anakin stepped back now, surprised at Obi-Wan’s passion in the words he spoke. He laughed out loud at the accusation about him and Padmé which resulted in a glare from Obi-Wan. Anakin stopped and smiled apologetically.   
“Closest thing does not make you my father and I’m consenting to it, I want it, want you. I love you and I have for as long as I can remember. And Padmé is my best friend but i assure you I don't find enjoyment from people of the female sex.” Obi-Wan’s eyes had gradually widened throughout his mini speech and now his mouth was open as well.  
“You love me?” He looked incredulous.  
“Really and truly.” Anakin put lots of promises behind the statements, ones Obi-Wan could feel floating in the force.  
“I-I I love you too, Anakin, I love you too.” He is resigned to the fact now, nothing can change it.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Anakin smiled, taking Obi-Wan’s hand and leading him towards the door. Padmé caught up to them, saying goodbye to the friends she had made in their absence and throws an arm around each of their shoulders.  
“Finally!”


End file.
